Nueva vida
by Maximo474
Summary: Twilight X Death vigil crossover; Isabella Swan ya se estaba recuperando de su ruptura con Edward, ya todo parecía volver a la normalidad, pero solo salio de un mundo sobrenatural para entrar en otro, ahora ella es una Death vigil un ser sobrenatural entre la vida y la muerte que protegerá a la humanidad de algo mas oscuro y tenebroso de lo que ella enfrento antes


**Twilight X Death vigil crossover**

 **Nueva vida**

Nota: Soy nuevo en esto, así que espero que tengan paciencia conmigo si redacto mal algo, tal vez no sea muy fan de Twilight, pero me encanta Death vigil, y recordando luna nueva me inspire en esto, los personajes pueden cambiar un poco, los acontecimiento son durante Luna nueva.

Si no conocen Death vigil, les invito a leerlo es una novela gráfica con temática sobrenatural y un poco de comedia

Aclaraciones, no soy dueño de Twilight o Death vigil, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivo creadores.

POV Bella

Se fue, después de todo por lo que pasamos, se fue. ¿Ya no sabía cómo continuar, tomando de cuenta el shock de la ruptura, me atrevo a decir que fue un milagro haber vuelto a casa sin hipotermia, pero que caso tenia?, Edward era todo para mi, un simple accidente y de repente todo lo que mas apreciaba se fue en un parpadeo, tal vez no pueda culparlo, aunque aun así hiervo de ira y desesperación por lo que me hicieron, toda la familia Cullen, simplemente se fueron de la casa como si nunca la hubieran habitado.

Durante los siguientes meses he tenido una vida muy monótona, como un periodo de velorio, ya no mostraba ninguna emoción o ningún color, todo mi mundo se volvió gris para mi, al menos así pensé que seria el resto de mi vida hasta hace un par de mese, agradecí mucho el apoyo que tengo con mis amigos y con Charlie, Jacob en sí fue de mucha mas ayuda, después de tanto tiempo reflexionando y apoyándome de todos, los colores ya parecían volver a mí.  
Intentando reflexionar, decidí ir a caminar por el pueblo.

-Regreso pronto Charlie-le digo a el mientras salgo de la casa. -Ten cuidado ahí fuera Isabella, los ataques pararon, pero eso no significa que no haya peligro-respondió cuando ya alcancé la salida.

Durante la próxima media hora sentía que mi mente apagada, este tipo de momentos en los que puedo simplemente dejar de pensar en todos los problemas y dejarme fluir por el tiempo, esto son los tipos de momentos que ahora aprecio y me hizo dar a entender el por que de toda mi situación, "¿en serio estaba enamorada de Edward o solo fue emoción a lo desconocido?", al final llegue a aceptar eso, no era amor, era emoción, excitación y lujuria por lo desconocido y lo sobrenatural, así como lo sentí cuando Jacob me llevaba a la reserva y contaban los cuentos de la Tribu Quileute, sus fantásticas leyendas basadas en la realidad, así como verlos por mis propios ojos, personas cambiando en lobos enormes.

Cuando ya volví a la realidad me encontré en el bosque, exactamente en el mismo lugar de la ruptura, en un pasado tal vez hubiera gritado de ira y tristeza, pero ahora ya no mas, no derramare lagrimas por el, por fin me sentí llena de vida.

De repente escucho algo en la cercanía, intentando averiguar que pasaba, me aventure más al fondo del bosque, cuando de repente me encontré en lo que parecía ser en un cementerio, "¿cómo?" Es lo único que pude pensar y como piloto automático me aventuré dentro mientras maldecía interiormente mi curiosidad a lo desconocido, no fue hasta que me encontré en una lápida en específico cuando me detuve, lo raro no fue la lapida, sino los extraños círculos y símbolos tallados en ella-bueno-exclamo alguien detrás de mí, de repente doy media vuelta y veo un hombre extraño con una gabardina café parado cerca de mi "¡¿de dónde vino el?!", pensé mientras solo podía estar paralizada de pie por el susto -esto me ahorrara un viaje-dijo el mientras sacaba un cuchillo ceremonial de su gabardina, por instinto intente huir pero él fue más rápido, solo pude sentir un dolor en mi abdomen mientras me desplomaba justo en la lápida, solo podía escuchar ruidos extraños mientras me desmayaba por el dolor "Jacob, Charlie, alguien, ayuda" solo eso podía pensar mientras el mundo se me tornaba negro.

POV Samuel

3 horas antes

Aquí estamos Forks, Washington, de todos los lugares en los que se pueden ocultar los nigromantes yo diría que es perfecto, un paraíso para lo tétrico, pero al final no se puede quejar, tiene su estilo rural, pero primero lo primero, el trabajo de un Death vigil.

Exactamente este día han pasado ya 15 años desde que me volví parte de esta nueva vida, 15 años desde que irónicamente conocí el amor de mi vida, la misma muerte en persona, y pensar que lo que tuve que hacer era sacrificar mi vida por la de una persona para que yo le llamara su atención, valió totalmente la pena, dato curioso: la muerte, o como se hace llamar Bernadette, no es como todos pensábamos que era, en realidad tiene cierta belleza, incluso me atrevo a decir que es sexy, piel tan blanca como la misma nieve y una cabellera tan blanca y larga que se puede perder cualquiera en ella, pero su actitud, bueno, no es la que cualquiera esperaría de la misma muerte, solo diré que hay veces en la que ella parece un poco infantil alrededor nuestro pero al final que se puede esperar, somos como una enorme familia y como tal nos protegemos entre todos, mayormente ella.

Y 12 años después, vino nuestra recluta mas reciente, Clara, una simple chica normal que se relaciono con la persona equivocada, un nigromante, admitiré que no creía que ella fuera especial, pero luego demostró tal potencial, incluso me daba un poco de envidia la rapidez en la que se adaptaba, la rapidez en dominar su "veilripper", un arma u objeto que nos concede Bernadette a cada uno de nosotros, pero al final cada uno debe aprender por sus propias experiencias al dominarlo, lo que a uno le cuesta incluso años en dominarlo ella lo domino en solo 1 mes, ¿cómo uno no sentiría envidia?

Ahora nos encontramos aquí, en un tranquilo, aunque aburrido pueblo, en algún lugar de Washington, en busca de algo para entretenernos, pero primero el deber  
-muy bien chicos, prepárense y recuerden, ver algo fuera de lo normal, avisen; si ven peligro, actúen pero juntos, Bernadette nos dijo que encontró una pista de parte Allistor y Mía sobre un nuevo grupo de nigromantes escondidos planeando expandirse, no hay mucho por el momento pero cualquier pista servirá- dije a todos llamándoles la atención.

-Muy bien entendemos, ojos abiertos y cabezas bajas a los lugareños, no queremos otro incidente como en Nueva York-dijo Clara aumentando la tensión en el amiente, después de un momento de explorar lo pudimos sentir, una invocación, pero no en el pueblo, sino en el bosque, la parte fácil fue hecha, ahora viene la parte divertida.

Este ser invocado en cierta manera me recuerda el de hace 3 años con Clara, incluso parecía la misma situación, mujer muriendo en un cementerio, nigromante completando un ritual con ella y un enorme desgarro con un monstruo saliendo de el, esto parece mas sencillo de lo que pensé, el monstruo parecía entre un cerbero y un pulpo enorme, primero lo primero, atacamos simultáneamente, Carla uso su pluma para transportarse y noquear al nigromante, Marlene empezó a correr en círculos atacando simultáneamente entre lo que podría llamarse sus patas, James invoco con sus cartas a una variedad de entidades para distraer y atacar en diferentes lugares al monstruo, el monstruo podía defenderse pero no podía con todos, dándome a mí el golpe de gracia empezando a golpear a sus 3 cabezas, el resultado, victoria pírrica y un nigromante capturado.

En otras circunstancias nosotros cortaríamos de raíz su conexión con el enemigo, rápido y sin problemas, pero igual necesitábamos la información y rápido para cerrar el desgarro -Carla ahora- le dije sabiendo lo que haría -de inmediato-respondió justo antes de tocas con la punta de su pluma su frente y así conseguir lo que queríamos –hecho…pero umm chicos?, hay un problema- dijo ella apuntando hacia atrás.

-Ahora qué? -pregunte hasta que lo vi, el desgarro seguía abierto -ugh, **ven Bernadette** \- dije y en un segundo en toda su gloria apareció ella -espero que sea importante, no me digan que unos pocos nigromantes les dieron problema... oh-respondió ella al mirar el problema -Muy bien Sam, ya sabes que hacer, suerte para ella tiene un don- un don, algo que la hace destacar desde adentro, pero la decisión final de los siguientes acontecimientos dependería solo de esta mujer moribunda.

Justo debajo del desgarro, saque a la chica que no aparentaba mas de 20 años de vida y la repose junto a una lápida, cerca de Bernie - **Despierta Isabella Swan** \- dijo Bernie mientras tocaba su frente.

POV Bella

Oscuridad, es todo lo que veía, como estar dormida para siempre, nada mas que escuchar una gran variedad de sonidos inhumanos, hasta que solo hubo silencio -Despierta Isabella Swan- escuche una voz, una voz angelical, y de repente pude abrir mis ojos, pero lo que vi luego, marcaria mi vida para siempre, ahí junto a una estatua de un ángel de la muerte, había una silueta ensombrecida por una luz roja que sostenía una guadaña y tenia una figura delgada y femenina, admirando con temor esta silueta solo pude pensar en una cosa "muerte", y cuando el shock paso y la silueta se acercaba a mí, solo pude arrastrarme de espaldas por temor hacia atrás gritando por temor -Isabella tranquila- repetía la forma espectral de la parca pero yo no contestaba y seguía arrastrándome de espaldas hasta que atravesé una lápida"...espera que "como era posible, tan impactada por ella me detuve hasta que una mano igual a la de la parca apareció y ella dijo-suficiente Isabella, mírame- con temor me asome por la lapida y la vi, impactándome aún más al ver a una mujer albina con la guadaña y un traje con capucha morado -mírame bien, enserio me parezco así?- pregunto mientras señalaba a la estatua -ya cálmate y piensa en lo que paso- hice lo que dijo y en cuestión de segundos todo vino a mí - ¿morí?- pregunte temiendo la respuesta -si- respondió ella mientras la veía incomoda respondiendo - ¿qué me paso?- pregunté impactándome al ver mi cabello tan blanco como el de ella -por el momento te diré que te involucraste en algo muy malo-solo podía mirar con incredulidad mientras continuaba- y aun no acaban las malas noticias, se esta usando tu cuerpo y alma para mantener algo abierto, lo que significa que dentro de unos momentos no quedara nada de ti- solo pude sentí nauseas al escuchar esto, tenia tantas ganas de vomitar, pero no salía nada de vómito, quería llora, pero ninguna lagrima salía, que me había pasado? -tienes una opción, puedes ser parte de los Death vigil- dijo ella, a lo que pregunte - ¿Qué es un Death vigil?- esa respuesta fue luego respondida por una variedad de personas a mi lado, entre ellos incluso un cuervo, y todos eran tan blancos como yo -somos protectores de la humanidad- respondió el muchacho joven -guardianes de la vida- respondió el cuervo -cazadores de monstruos- hablo la chica junto al hombre mayor -en si somos protectores del universo glorificados, pero no te hagas muchas ideas, el camino que recorrerás será peligroso- respondió la muerte -y no hay ninguna otra solución?- pregunte -lo siento, créeme cuando te digo, tu no eres la única en sufrir este acto del destino- me consoló la muerte, que ironía -pero tranquila, en el vigil, no solo tendrás amigos, tendrás una familia- bueno, tal vez yo me busque esto, yo siempre quería emoción en mi vida -acepto- le digo a la muerte mientras tomo su mano -Llámame Bernadette-dijo ella mientras levantaba su guadaña - **Isabella Swan las sombras de la muerte tendrán que esperarte, el mundo de los vivos te necesita, ahora levántate** \- recitaba ella mientras una serie de rayos y relámpagos nos envolvía tanto mi cuerpo físico como espiritual mientras flotaban cerca y en cuestión de segundos volví a mi cuerpo con una mancha de sangre en mi abdomen, mientras que igual el desgarro se cerraba -perfecto- dije mientras veía mi cabello castaño de nuevo -espera un momento-digo el hombre mayor mientras mi cabello se tornaba blanco de nuevo – ¿queee?- decía incrédula de lo que veía -tranquila amiga, estuve en tus zapatos -dijo la chica que con la capucha mientras Bernadette se acercaba a mi -aun no ha acabado, aun necesitas tu "veilripper"- dijo ella confundiéndome - ¿qué es un "veilripper"?- pregunte a Bernadette -no vas a combatir con tus propias manos, sostén mi guadaña- dijo, y yo obedecí -y ahora que- pregunte –espera un momento- dijo y de repente pude sentir una corriente de energía y de esa corriente surgió un objeto, una espada de estoque, pero era un poco más gruesa y también tenía un sistema de cilindro de una revolver en la base, y al igual que los objetos de los demás, este tenía un color blanco azulado e irradiaba cierta energía de ella -interesante- dijo Bernadette, mientras los otros de al lado tenían sus propias opiniones -muy bien, ya que se ha cumplido con todo lo cometido, el resto depende del grupo, quieren quedarse un momento a explorar o volvemos todos a la casa- pregunto Bernadette al resto del grupo -creo que ya admiramos suficiente la belleza natural de Forks- respondió el joven muchacho -sin mencionar que no hay mucho que explorar, sin ofender- continuo la mujer morena al lado de el -no hay problema, no los culpo- respondo sin ningún problema -entonces empecemos con tu introducción a este mundo oculto- me dijo Bernadette mostrándome una sonrisa amigable -oohh te va a encantar esta experiencia solo esperalo, por cierto soy Carla- dijo la otra joven, conocida como Carla -Isabella, llámame Bella- me presente -James, un placer en conocerte-se presento James, a lo que prosiguió a hablar su compañera -Nada más prepárate para la introducción, veremos si enserio prestas atención, por cierto soy Marlene- dijo Marlene con una sonrisa -No seas tan cruel con James, Marlene, no lo hace tan mal, soy Samuel, llámame Sam- dijo el ultimo mas grande entre los 4 -si ya terminaron de introducirse entre ustedes, aun hay mucho que cubrir- dijo Bernadette mientras abría lo que parecía un portal -hora de irse- y justo cuando entre por el portal, una nueva sensación me recorrió mientras se cerraba y me iba con la corriente.

POV 3ra persona

Sin saberlo muy lejos del cementerio, una silueta veía como se cerraba el desgarro –al menos no fue un desperdicio total- respondió la figura misteriosa de un hombre mientras regresaba al pueblo sin sospecha alguna

POV Clara

Al ver la expresión de Bella solo podía recordar mi pasado, ya habían pasado 3 años desde que me volví parte de esta nueva familia y me adaptaba bien, casi parecía rutinario y emocionante al mismo tiempo, tener tiempo para mí, con un poco de tiempo de caridad, convivir con todos, entrenar, deshacerme de los nigromantes, curiosamente, algunos de estos nigromantes que yo "salvo" al darles el toque con _"starlock"_ , mi "veilripper", pude mantener cierta amistad con ellos, no me pueden culpar, en cierta manera ya no son enemigos, me hace sentir en cierta manera aun humana, todos merecemos al menos un hobby para sentirnos humanos, Grace nos ayudó en nuestros primeros encuentros, Samuel convive con todos en la casa, James mayormente juega videojuegos con Mia, Marlene se dedica aun con su proyecto con la cámara fotográfica, incluso Bernie pasa la mayor parte de tiempo en el ático con su música, al final, todos merecemos un poco de felicidad en esta nueva vida, tal vez no conozcamos bien a Bella, pero lo menos que puedo hacer por el momento seria apoyarla en esto y hacerla sentir lo más humana posible en los días venideros.

Acabamos de llegar a la casa y solo pude sonreír y contener la risa al ver a Bella con su rostro de fascinación -No puedo creerlo, eso fue wooow, no sé cómo describirlo-dijo ella aun con una gran sonrisa, como si se hubiera olvidado que hace poco murió, y luego vio la casa -¿de qué película tétrica salió esta casa?- claro que tendría que decir algo así, un clásico -Tranquila, solo es estético, de hecho es muy acogedora, y tiene sus lujos- le dije tranquilizándola un poco, de repente vemos a Grace salir para recibir a Bella -Esta bien, ella te ayudara a establecerte- le dije y ella prosiguió hacia la casa, después de establecerse un poco, James empezó con su explicación con respecto a nuestra guerra y lo que hacen los Death vigilas.

Dando un resumen de nosotros, los Death Vigil, somos, en palabras de James, una antigua orden de caballeros muertos resucitados por Bernadette, quien comúnmente la conocen como la muerte misma; nosotros tenemos el objetivo de proteger el universo entero de una entidad oscura de puro caos que solo tiene el objetivo de devorar el universo, este enemigo tiene sus seguidores conocido comúnmente como nigromantes, estos nigromantes son capaces de invocar con diferentes sigiles una gran variedad de entidades derivadas de nuestro enemigo, nosotros somos capaces de verlos sin problema, pero si una persona común los viera esta persona perdería la cordura, nuestra prioridad en estos casos es la de sellar su poder y con esto romper el vinculo que tiene estos nigromantes con el enemigo, luego tenemos que asegurarnos de destruir toda información sobre sus sigiles y así evitar que más nigromantes sigan su trabajo de los anteriores, es un trabajo duro pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Decir que Bella estaba impactada con su presentación fue la subestimación del siglo, pero abría recuerdo de buenos momentos, tanto los míos como los de cierto amigo mío.

POV Bella

Después de esa increíble, y muy elaborada explicación de los Death vigils solo no podia estar mas emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo, claro este es apenas el primer día con respecto a eso, pero primero tendré que arreglar las cosas con Charlie y despedirme de todos, tanto como me gustaría contar con ellos, Bernadette así como el resto de los Death vigils, me recomendaron por la seguridad tanto física como mental de todos, debería sepárame de ellos; pero eso me lleva a otro tema, el mundo sobrenatural mañana en la mañana tendré que contarles mi historia, comparado con todo lo que me contaron no creo que sea tan emocionante.

Ahora que lo pienso, debería hablar con ellos al respecto de las otras especies sobrenaturales, si hay más de los que ya conozco, los grandes misterios de este mundo secreto ahora están más accesibles que antes, que secretos hay en este mundo solo el destino me lo dirá, pero por el momento, puedo relajarme.

Notas:  
Por el momento este es un one-shot, pero tal vez lo continúe, si alguien interesado quiere adoptarlo o quiere dar consejos, estoy abierto a sugerencias

También en caso de dudas o querer referencias:  
-El monstruo al que se enfrentaron en el cementerio es igual a margwade call of duty black ops 3 zombies: shadows of evil  
-La espada de estoque de Bella es Myrtenaster de la serie animada RWBY


End file.
